Electronic devices, such as computers, include a printed circuit board that contains the device's circuitry and components. The printed circuit board typically includes many electrical circuits and at least one component such as a processor, power supply or memory chip mounted to it. When electronic devices malfunction or when the design or manufacture of the device is not complete, a technician typically tests the device by probing the nodes of the device's printed circuit board with a probe coupled to a measuring device, such as an oscilloscope. A technician may also perform design verification by probing the nodes of the device's printed circuit board to measure the voltage or current on each node.
To probe a device's printed circuit board to measure signals, a technician typically contacts an active probe (i.e., a probe having circuitry within the probe body) or a passive probe to a pad or other accessible contact of the signal node. In addition, the technician may contact a second probe to another signal node or a ground of the printed circuit board. To accurately measure signals, the probes must typically remain in contact with the signal nodes. Probing an electronic device typically requires the technician to use one of his/her hands to support the probe and keep the probe still. In addition, testing an electronic device frequently requires a technician to operate the controls of the measuring device (oscilloscope), while probing the circuit and/or component.